Various golf practice apparatuses or golf practice devices, respectively, by means of which a golf swing can be learned or practiced, respectively, are known from the prior art.
For example, a golf practice apparatus, by means of which an interactive guiding of a golf club is made possible when practicing a golf swing, is known from DE 20 2013 006 560 U1. This golf practice apparatus has a guide arm, by means of which the golf club can be guided interactively. For this purpose, the golf club is fastened to the guide arm. However, this type of golf practice apparatuses have the disadvantage that, on the one hand, they can only be used in a stationary manner and that, on the other hand, the purchase thereof is expensive. A free golf swing is furthermore not possible, because the golf club is fastened to the guide arm. When learning the golf swing, the guide arm can even be a hindrance, because it is not possible to swing the golf club freely.
A golf practice apparatus, which has a simpler design and which can be transported, is known from DE 103 29 920 A1. The training apparatus for golf swings shown therein consists of at least one guide ring, which is arranged through a holder in a plane, which runs vertically inclined by means of a holder, wherein two guide rings are present, which are arranged almost in a plane and which are accommodated in a holder at least partially at a distance to one another, wherein the two guide rings are embodied so as to be almost elliptical. It is to be possible through this that the golf player can apply his golf club along both guide rings and can carry out the swing. Due to a friction contact between the golf club and the guide rings, the golf player can control at any time, whether the golf club is in contact with the guide rings. However, it is disadvantageous here that a free golf swing is also almost impossible here, without touching the guide rings so that even though the golf player can learn a virtually ideal golf swing, the golf swing is nonetheless hindered by the training apparatus.
It is a disadvantage in the case of both known golf practice apparatuses that a “real” drive cannot be made therewith. Only the golf swing or the correct swing plane can be practiced without driving the golf ball.